That's Enough
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Severus hears shouting and walks to where it is coming from. What does he come upon? If you don't like Ron, Ginny, or Molly bashing then don't read! This story is AU! Written for The If You Dare Challenge on HPFCF!


A/N: This story will be a oneshot/drabble and it's for the If You Dare Challenge (Revived) on HPFCF! This story will be AU! If you don't like bashing of Ron, Ginny, or Molly then don't read! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 5: That is enough

 **Word Count: 2,204 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry Potter groaned when Ron caught up to him near the staircase that he was about to start walking up. He wanted away from the red headed boy, but for some reason the red headed idiot as he had started calling him in his mind just couldn't see that or he did see it and chose to ignore it. He just wanted some time alone since he had just finished holding Quidditch tryouts for the Gryffindor house team. "What do you want, Ron?"

Ron glared at Harry. "I want to know why you didn't put me on the quidditch team, Harry! You know that I was better than any of the others that tried out for the Keeper spot. I have a right to be on the team, but no you had to go and pick some snot little fourth year to be on it. Bloody hell, mate, you didn't even pick Ginny as a chaser or reserve seeker for the team. What in the hell is wrong with you?"

Harry turned his head to look at Ron and glared at him "What is wrong with me? How about the fact that you, your brainless sister, and money hungry mother has been stealing from me? How about the fact that you and your sister have both been giving me potions to make me like and/or love you? Dumbledore, is no longer the Headmaster and can't force me to give you a spot that you didn't earn or deserve."

He stopped talking for a second before he started again. "You missed six out of the ten shots that Katie made, Weasley, while a fourth year caught every single shot! So why in the hell would I give you the Keeper spot when you didn't do jack shit to earn it. You're lucky that I'm letting you keep what little galleons that you still have that were from me. I could have pressed charges, but I just don't want to have to deal with you. However, I will tell you this much. If I ever see you attempt to hit Hermione again every charge that I can press against you I will. I am Lord Potter and you will not ever lay a hand on the girl I brought into my family as a protectee. Do you understand, Weasley?"

Ron's face went red as he lost control of his temper not that he really had control of it to begin with. He opened his mouth and shouted "WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, POTTER? IF I WANT TO TOUCH HERMIONE I DAMN WELL WILL! IF I WANT TO TAKE YOUR MONEY I WILL SINCE YOU WERE STUPID ENOUGH TO GIVE MY MOTHER YOUR VAULT KEY. YOU MADE IT SO EASY FOR MY MOM, GINNY, AND I TO STEAL FROM YOU. YOU WILL DO WHAT DUMBLEDORE TELLS YOU OR I WILL MAKE YOU SORRY! YOU WILL PUT ME AND MY SISTER ON THE QUIDDITCH TEAM OR I'LL HEX YOUR SORRY ASS! YOU WILL GET WITH MY SISTER SO THAT YOU CAN GET HER PREGNANT THAT WAY WE CAN KILL YOU AND GET YOU'RE FORTUNE!"

Harry snorted. "You really are an idiot, Weasley! You just told me your fucking plans. Are you seriously that fucking stupid? What you are talking about is line theft which can get you twenty years in Azkaban. Don't forget that I offed Voldemort last year for good so if you even think about hexing me I will make you wish that you never drew your fucking wand. Although you can barely use your wand as it is so maybe you should pull it just so I can finally get you out of my life once and for all."

Ron took a step forward and punched Harry in the face. He then hit him again and again not caring what damage he was doing to the boy who once was his friend. When he had enough of hitting Harry he yelled. "YOU WON'T TELL ANYONE BECAUSE IF YOU DO I WILL HURT HERMIONE, POTTER! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOU WANT BECAUSE YOU WILL DO WHAT WE TELL YOU AND LIKE IT! MY MOM ALREADY HAS A POTION BREWED THAT WILL MAKE YOU DO WHATEVER WE WANT YOU TOO. NOW IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE DIFFICULT THEN I WILL JUST USE THE IMPERIOUS ON YOU NOW TO MAKE YOU DO WHAT I WANT. ARE YOU GOING TO GIVE GINNY AND I THE SPOTS WE DESERVE ON THE HOUSE QUIDDITCH TEAM YOU FUCKING LOSER?"

"Weasley, that is enough! You will report to the Headmistress' office where the aurors will be fire called. Now move!" A voice from behind Ron hissed silkily.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus was walking through the halls when he heard shouting. He picked up his pace and swept down the hall and heard what was being shouted clearly. His eyes flashed with rage as he came upon Ronald Weasley standing in front of a bleeding Harry Potter. He took in a deep breath and let it out in an attempt to calm down slightly before he silkily hissed "Weasley, that is enough! You will report to the Headmistress' office where the aurors will be fire called. Now move!"

Ron turned his head and paled when he saw his Potions Professor. "I didn't do anything so you can't make me go to the Headmistress' office, Snape."

Severus took a step forward. "I heard everything you shouted, Weasley. I can also see what you did to Potter. Now either you move of your own or I will stun you and take you to the Headmistress' office myself. Which is it going to be? And if you don't go to the Headmistress' office I will hunt you down and you will be in even more trouble than you already are. I'm sure that you remember what I can do, Weasley."

He watched in satisfaction as Ron paled and ran off in the direction of Minerva's office before he stepped up beside Harry. He frowned when he saw the damage that was done to the small teenager. "Why didn't you stop him, Harry?"

Harry sighed. "His first punch sent me into a flashback of my cousin hitting me. He stopped hitting me about the time I snapped myself out of the flashback. How bad is it, Severus? I can't see out of one eye."

Severus sighed. "It is pretty bad, Harry. I'm going to take you to the hospital wing and then I'm going to Minerva's office. I will deal with the Aurors so that you don't have to. Alright?"

Harry nodded and then winced. "Alright, Severus."

Severus smiled slightly and led Harry to the hospital wing. Once he had Harry in a bed he walked to Poppy's office. "Poppy, I brought Harry up to you. Before you think he did something to hurt himself he didn't. Unfortunately, he was hurt by Ronald Weasley who thought it would be a good idea to use his fists on Harry."

Poppy narrowed her eyes. "You go deal with Weasley, Severus. I will heal Harry and keep him here in the infirmary for a while."

Severus nodded and walked out of the hospital wing after letting Harry know where he was going. He swept through the halls to the Headmistresses office and up the stairs. Once inside her office he wasn't surprised to see that Tonks and Shacklebolt were already there because he knew that one of the portraits would have alerted her to what he wanted done. "Minerva, Tonks, Kingsley. Minerva, thank you for having the aurors here when I got here instead of having to wait on them. I want to get back to Harry as quickly as I can."

Minerva nodded curtly. "How is Harry doing, Severus?"

Severus ran a hand through his hair. "One eye is completely swollen shut, his nose is broken, and who else knows what. There will be charges pressed by us and by Harry. I overheard Weasley shouting that either Harry would do what he wanted the easy way or the hard way which would consists of a potion that Molly Weasley brewed that would make the drinker do whatever they wanted. Weasley also threatened to hurt Miss Granger if Harry didn't do what he wanted. I know for a fact that Molly, Ronald, and Ginevra were feeding him potions before now because I had to flush his system of them. They have also stolen money out of his vault and were attempting line theft."

Kingsley's eyes flashed. "Ronald Weasley, you are under arrest." He looked back at Severus. "We will take him with us. Is he expelled from school?"

Minerva pressed her lips together and nodded. "Ronald Billius Weasley, you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry." She picked his wand up off of her desk and snapped it. "Yes, he is and if he somehow gets off of the charges against him Hogwarts will not welcome him back and nor will any other magical school because of his grades."

Ron was sitting in a chair and paled drastically. "You can't do this to me! Potter deserves everything I did to him and then some! None of this would have happened if he had just put Ginny and I on the house quidditch team! None of this would have happened if he would have just gotten Ginny pregnant like he was supposed to, but no he was able to fight off the lust potion and the amoretia potion! This is all Potter's fault! I didn't do anything to deserve getting expelled or arrested. Ginny will make sure that she gets Potter!"

Tonks shook her head. "Ginny was expelled just before you got her, Weasley. I was going to come to tell Harry this evening. She was arrested trying to put a potion in Harry's lunch just a bit ago that was caught by Minerva who walked into the Hogwarts kitchens just in time to see her do it. The sad thing is apparently Harry decided to skip lunch after the tryouts for the Gryffindor team. Come along, Weasley."

Kingsley yanked Ron up out of the chair when he didn't get up like he was told. He put magic dampening cuffs on Ron and nodded at Severus and Minerva. "Tell Harry that we'll see him in a day or two to talk to him. We have enough without his statement right now to put Ron, Ginny, and Molly in Azkaban for quite a long while."

Severus nodded and watched as Tonks and Kinsley manhandles Ron into the fireplace. Once the three were gone he looked at Minerva. "I'm going to go back to check on Harry, Minerva."

Minerva nodded. "I'll be by later on to check on him. Let me know if he needs anything before then."

Severus smiled and decided to use the floo to get back to the hospital wing quicker. Once back in the infirmary he walked over to the bed Harry was on and shook his head when he saw that the young teen was sleeping. He knew then that Poppy had slipped him a sleeping draft. He decided to sit down and wait on Harry to wake up.

Two hours later Severus looked at Harry when he heard the boy groan. He stood up and walked over to him. "You're alright, Harry."

Harry blinked open his eyes and smiled slightly at Severus. "How long have I been out?"

Severus chuckled. "A couple hours. How are you feeling?"

Harry sighed. "My ribs still hurt, but other than that I feel fine. Poppy told me that she is keeping me until tomorrow morning. Did Ron get arrested?"

Severus nodded. "He did and so do Ginny. Minerva caught Ginny putting a potion in what was to be your lunch when she came back in from the quidditch tryouts. Needless to say Minerva expelled her on the spot and called the aurors to have her arrested. Kingsley asked me to tell you that they will talk to you in a couple of days. They didn't need your statement right now because they have more than enough to put Molly, Ginny, and Ron in Azkaban for several years."

Harry shook his head. "I was trying to be nice because I like Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George, but this was the last straw. I will do whatever Kingsley and whoever his partner is to get this over and done with."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sometimes, Harry, you are too nice for your own good. Now get some more rest and I will wake you up in time for supper. It looks like you need some more sleep. You have bags under your eyes."

Harry shrugged. "I haven't been sleeping well. I think I will try to sleep some more. Will you stay?"

Severus smiled softly. "Of course I'll stay, Harry."

Harry smiled and closed his eyes again. It wasn't long before he was out like a light once more. He felt safe to go into a deep sleep because he knew that Severus would never let anybody hurt him.

* * *

A/N 2: You all can use your imagination on what happened to Ginny, Ron, and Molly... lol... Hope you all enjoyed this oneshot like I enjoyed typing it up for you all to read... Be sure to click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
